


Post Script

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip finally realizes that he is in love with Malcolm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I didnâ€™t realize that I was in love with Malcolm until it was nearly too late. I sort of just assumed that what I felt for him was just friendship. Which makes me feel a bit foolish now. I mean, looking back itâ€™s kind of obvious that I had a thing for him right from the very beginning. Why else would I spend so much time on the bridge just standing behind Mal as he worked? I mean, really, it wasnâ€™t as if I was getting any work done or doing anything constructive. I was just standing there, watching Mal.

Then there were all the arguments we had, mostly because I just couldnâ€™t resist ruffling Malâ€™s feathers by teasing him. This was a sure sign that the little boy in me was trying to get him to notice me and yet I didnâ€™t even realize what I was trying to accomplish. I just kept on doing it and kept on enjoying the fact that I got Mal to smile at me and spend time with me when no one else on board could.

Added to that was the fact that I had never had so much fun arguing with someone as I did when arguing with Mal. This should have clued me into what my feelings were for Malcolm for thereâ€™s nothing the Tuckerâ€™s love as much as arguing and yet I remained clueless. It was as if I had a blind spot when it came to Mal, one that kept me from seeing just how important he was to me.

If that wasnâ€™t enough, there was also the way I always wanted him around me when we were off ship. Like the time I pestered him to go clubbing with me on Risa, not able to stand the idea of him staying on the ship or him going down to the planet alone. Or the time on the rogue planet where we met the Eska when he headed off to our tent and I immediately followed like a hyperactive puppy. Then there was that time on the automated space station where I sort of poked at Malcolm until he agreed to come with me as I tried to find the central computer. I should have figured out that I loved Mal based on those things alone, but I didnâ€™t. I was absolutely clueless, which is kind of embarrassing to admit.

Considering everything Iâ€™m kind of surprised Jonny didnâ€™t call me on it and ask me what was going on, but maybe he was so busy being captain that he just didnâ€™t notice me tripping over my own feet when it came to Mal. Anyway, itâ€™s possible that Iâ€™d still be clueless about the fact that I love Mal if things had continued on the way they had until then. Itâ€™s just a good thing they didnâ€™t and that something happened to help me finally realize I was hopelessly in love with the Englishman.

The thing that finally helped me realize what my true feelings were was my mama calling me from Earth and glaring at me. She proceeded to kick me up the backside for being an idiot and then made me listen as she read a letter to me, one I had written to her just a few weeks ago. In it I tried to insist I was in love with Tâ€™Pol, but as she read the letter back to me I realized it was an ode to Mal. I went on and on in it about how I enjoyed spending time with him, on how I was always watching him and that how seeing him happy made me happy. 

It was that more than anything that finally woke me up to just how I felt for Mal and Iâ€™m really glad I did, for I almost missed out on something wonderful.


End file.
